I Will Not Rise
by KHPkmnSpecial25
Summary: No matter what anyone says, I won't become that. But let me just lean on you… just this once… and pretend we're not running for our lives… After all, it is just me and you against the world.


**Here it is! My first ongoing story that I decided to upload! This first chapter isn't really a chapter that is canon to my story, more like the basis of my story. So it's kind of a prologue. I think it takes place only a while before the end of the series, but I'm not sure since I wrote it during lunch one day at school and couldn't stop, without really thinking about what I was really trying to say. Sorry that it's short, but I ran out of inspiration once my homework started screaming at me. **

**This is also the first story that I've decided to upload without being finished with it, which is why none of my other stories are up. Hopefully, I'll have enough inspiration, creativity, and material to keep going with this until the very end. Besides, I love Maximum Ride and Danny Phantom so why not create a story just for them? **

**Also, this is inspired by the few similarities that these two had, and I hope I didn't miss any in **_**Unwanted**_**. **

**I don't own any of these series, or else neither of them would be the successes they are today. As for the rest of my story, please tell me if I have a detail mixed up; I still have to complete my "research" (AKA, rereading all of the MR books and watching DP on Netflix again). **

* * *

No one wants me.

No one would ever want me.

At least, not all of me.

Humans would never welcome me as one of them. Not unless I hide a part of who I am. They fear the other part of me, the powers I get from that part of my DNA.

_But I'm still human too._

I didn't choose to be part freak.

It's not like I asked for my molecules to be arranged differently. Or for my DNA to include genes that normal humans would never get naturally. Or to have powers that make me more than normal, ordinary, or human.

It all happened in a lab.

Even then, it wasn't so bad. Back before. My powers didn't make me a freak; I was special.

I was a hero.

That was the image I painted for myself. To make myself feel better, feel useful: needed.

Wanted.

But it was just an apparition. An illusion. A lie I told myself, just so I wouldn't hate myself for being different. For being unaccepted.

No, that wasn't totally true. I was accepted, to an extent. My friends and family, they accepted me. I was one of them. They embraced my powers, my uniqueness, my destiny. Sometimes too much. Sometimes they make me feel like they only accept me because of my powers, but I don't like to consider that. I prefer to think they accepted me _despite_ my powers. It's easier that way.

But either way, they loved me.

And I love them. That's why I was fighting. To protect people like my loved ones. To know that they'd live another day, without worrying of losing their lives.

I almost lost all of them.

The explosion still plagues my nightmares, making it harder to keep from screaming when I wake up. More or less I'm okay, but only in daylight. When they sun goes down, the shadows grow larger, threatening to swallow me whole.

And my heartache was born because of my predestined future.

I run from my destiny. They all say that it's inevitable, but I will stop at nothing to keep it away. So far, I guess I've been fairing well. Doomsday had come and gone, and I will not rise. I will cower and hide, in case my fate tries to take me away earlier.

The obstacle in my way is the man who only wishes for me to call him "Dad."

It's his fault my destiny was set. He thinks he has a say in my future, a place in my family. No way will I let him interfere, let him anywhere _near_ my future, not after what he's done. He might've wanted me to think of him as my father, but all he is is a monster, trying to mold me like clay into the being he wants me to be.

_Why were they so ignorant as to what he really was?_

I hate him so much… But, sometimes I wonder, if fate didn't turn in my favor, what would've happened if I gave in? The world would change, all at my fingertips. _Mine_. But that's bad, right?

I never wanted to become that.

Maybe I should consider myself lucky. Luckier than some, at least. I can at least have a chance in choosing my future. My destiny has nothing to do with replacing someone else in their destiny.

Although, that's not really fair to her. She didn't ask to be brought into this world as my clone. It was forced upon her, by her so-called "father." And after being deluded into the path, she came to the rude awakening that he didn't want her, she was not vital in his grand plan.

He wanted me.

I don't talk to her much. Kind of hard when we don't keep touch, she traveling to who-knows-where, me and my trainwreck of a life not even knowing what my next step is, where to put my foot down.

I might be luckier than her, but sometimes I wish I wasn't so "lucky." I wish that I was fighting for my life to create my own destiny. I wish that I was on the brink of death, and was brought back by someone who doesn't want me to disappear. I wish that I was out there, flying with no intended destination, with the time and will to do anything I want.

I wish I wasn't the hero.

Only the support of my friends and family get me through. Especially the one I think I love. My best of my best friends, the one who would always be by my side. Almost always, at least, unless they're the one against me. But I like the moments when they're with me.

My friend may be a part of the dark, but every time I look into those eyes, I see the light.

_Wow. That was really cheesy_.

Sometimes I feel caged. Not literally, although I have been in my share of real cages as well. But caged, chained to my identity. Who would have the key to set me free?

If only I could pretend forever. Just pretend that the other side of me, my dangerous, running-and-hiding-from wackos-side, didn't exist. Just to be a normal teen, who could hang out with friends without being ambushed. To go to school without looking over my shoulder for an enemy to come crashing in.

Well… I never really liked high school that much anyways. But still.

_It could never happen. _No matter what, I'll be a freak.

No one wants a freak.

They don't want freaks breaking their stuff, they don't want freaks being more popular than them, and they definitely don't love it when freaks mess up their plans.

I try to be cool with it. I try to laugh it off, passing myself off as a different kind of American, a title that only a few have, and hopefully others wouldn't be cursed with.

But I'm not laughing at the sheer number of enemies I have to face off with constantly. The ones who won't give me even a moment's rest before running and dodging again. No one normal suspects it. But people are noticing my lack of attention, sleep, and attendance. Sometimes I wish that they'd leave me alone, that someone else would play hero and save the day.

But I wouldn't wish that on anyone else.

To risk everything for everyone else. To know that one wrong move could be your last, and put the world in jeopardy. To be the reason for the danger in the first place, and strive to make up for it.

I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But I won't make any promises I can't keep.

My powers are unwanted. Even by me.

So sure I'm wanted. When people see me in the sky, flying out of their reach, they see me as their hero, a miracle. I could even be loved, by those who truly know me. But in the grand scheme of things, the future of humanity, it would be better for me to disappear. If I don't interfere, and my enemies stop looking, many people wouldn't have been involved, much happier.

But others would be in even more danger.

I'm afraid of vanishing without a trace.

But better than being a part of the destruction of the world.

I'm unwanted. I'm unwanted for being a freak who wears trouble like chains, connected to my powers and enemies, who I had to fight to keep them from wreaking havoc.

But I'm also wanted. I'm wanted for what's in my DNA, what makes me the hero, the one who has the powers to do something. To make a difference, for better or worse.

_I'm just a kid._ No one sees me that way. I'm different, so therefore I am not. I make my own decisions that involve everyone, but I can't even drive yet. Legally, at least.

I am a freak, so "human" rules don't apply.

But I am human, so I will not give up.

And because I am both, nothing can stop me.

I am me, so I will live.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did I do well? *waggles eyebrows* I know, it's short, but again, it has nothing to do with my story, just expose the kind of theme I'm going for. I found it pointless to make it any longer than it has to be if it isn't even canon. It is canon to the original stories, though. **

**The original title I had for the story was **_**Me and You Against the World**_**, by the way. If any of you think that that fits better than the current title, I might have to make some changes. **

**Also, who do you think it is? Hopefully, you either said Danny Phantom or Maximum Ride, or else I need to review my knowledge. ^^' I wrote it **_**trying**_** to be in both of their situations, but in my mind, it came out like Danny. I had to edit it a few times to make it more neutral. The good news for me was that when I asked my sister (who is a dedicated DP and MR fan), she said that it was from Max's point of view. Yay! It sounded like her! And since the two of them were kind of similar, I think it worked out okay. The trouble will be when I actually write the story to make it sound like their **_**voices **_**(which is impossible for me… *sigh*). **

**Sorry that I'm talking too much. I'll try to minimize my talking in the upcoming chapters. **

**But I hope you enjoyed anyways, and will continue to enjoy Danny's and Max's adventure! *bows* Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Max: Yeah, or else we'll take it out on the author here.**

**Me: *gulp* Y-yeah… Max is back, guys… **

**Danny: Aren't you going to explain the story a little bit?**

**Me: Uh… I already thanked them for reading, and I thought we were done…**

**Max: *glares***

**Me: …But we don't have to be! Uh, my story is an alternate to the endings of The Ultimate Enemy as well as ANGEL, and will continue on from there, with Max and Danny working together. Sorry if the characters are skewed, and I hope that I don't mess this up too much with my lack of details and fast actions. I will try to update this whenever I can, I hope I'm not misleading anyone, this could be confusing and maybe not that original, I ate the last cookie… Uh, am I done now? **

**Danny: Don't worry; you'll have plenty of practice doing this in **_**every**_** chapter. **

**Me: What?**

**Max: *growls* Don't question him.**

**Me: Um, see ya everyone! *runs***


End file.
